shattered love
by thekittypet4life
Summary: yugi's love has been sent to a diffrent word, belived to n be dead. yugi sends the pharaoh away. so with no prtection from the many evils after him he tries to forget about his missing love.
1. Chapter 1

"a untwisted fate in which i will suffer with internity... in trying to find my beloved" Yugi whispered; tears forming in his eyes. He fell to his knee's the tears fell "Pharaoh how could you keep this from me?"

"Yugi i-"

"this is all your fault" he shouted "i hate you. You ruined my life. I can no longer be happy"

"Yugi you don't mean that" Tea put her hand on his shoulder.

"No! I do" he got up "don't bother coming home your no longer welcome" and with that he ran.

"Yugi please hear me out" yami tried to follow.

"no yami he needs time alone" Joey sighed "you can stay with me and Serenity until he cools down"

"thank you Joey you are truly a good friend" Yami gave a small smile.

"Yugi your home all ready" his dad smiled "how was the tournament?"

"...dad..." Yugi broke down in tears.

"Shawn what did you say to Yugi? you upset him!" his mom came rushing in.

"n-no dad didn't do anything mom. Yami just..."

"what'd Yami do?" 

"because of him m-my girlfriends been sent to an eternal world of suffering and darkness, a world where your worst nightmares and fears torment you, a world where there is no place to hide and no way out, a world where you waist away serving those who you fear and hate, those who hurt you those who...who kill or rape you, a world where yami marik rule's." Yugi made his way up the stairs "also if Yami comes by don't let him in"

~the next day at school~

Yugi walked through the halls of Domino high. He could feel the worried looks of students land on him as he passed. He hadn't bothered with fixing his hair into its normal style instead it stuck up in different ways, his cloths were wrinkled and messy. "hey Muto!" a boy with white hair stepped toward him "why you so depressed?"

"leave me alone yami bakura" he mumbled.

"what? I didn't hear you" his friend with sandy blond hair stepped next to him "did you Marik?"

"no but it sounded like her told you to leave him alone"

"oh really" yami Bakura chuckled "everyone who I am not speaking to leave...NOW!" in a matter of minutes the hallway cleared. "There now you can hear me clearer whats the matter?" he hissed. "LEAVE ME ALONE BAKURA!" he shouted and turned around to s face the albino and Egyptian.

"well now little yugi doesn't seem to be enjoying our questions" Bakura faked frown.

"yeah" Marik sighed.

"what ever tomb keeper" Yugi mumbled.

"what'd you say!?" Marik grabbed Yugi's shirt collar. No one called him a tomb keeper; he took it as an insult. "call me that again!" Marik's voice ran through the hall. He raised his fist.

"l-let go" a fearful Yugi struggled to get out of the blonds hold. A high pitched yelp filled the halls when Marik's fist collided with Yugi's left eye; he fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Bakura walked toward the tri-colored haired boy on the ground and gave him a swift kick to the chest; taking Yugi's breath away "stop!" he cried but Bakura and Marik continued their assault on the younger as he screamed and cried in terrific pain.

"the pharaoh isn't hear to save you now! Is he?" their psychotic laughs rang through Yugi's mind as he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

~seto's mansion~

yugi heard a familiar voice speaking. He forced his eye's open and looked around "k-kaiba?"

"huh" the brunette turned "yeah i'll talk to you later." he hung up his phone.

"kiaba you saved me?"

"yeah" his voice was cold "don't take this personal though" he growled.

"but why did you-"

"because I know how your going through the whole pharaoh thing" he away turned stubbornly. "when your ready i'll have someone drive you home"

"oh...ok"

When Seto left the room Yugi took time to explore the room. It was pretty simple a desk in the corner, dresser by the closet, and a window to the right of the bed. Yugi propped himself on his elbows "i'm not sure why but...i feel kinda bad about sending Yami away. Maby I should go talk to him..." he trailed off; deep in thought. Yugi was so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed someone walk in.

"hey Yugi how are you feeling"

"what" Yugi was drawn from his thoughts when mokuba sat on the edge of the bed "oh, mokuba i'm doing fine just a little sore"

well thats good seto sent me to come get you" he jumped from the bed "here your cloths were a mess so seto had the maid wash them for you also the bathrooms over there its ok if you want to shower" mokuba handed yugi his cloths and walked out. "when your done come down stairs." he smiled and closed the door. Yugi's face flushed a light pink color at the thought of someone undressing him in his sleep, I mean he hadn't even realized he had been wearing a different change of clothing. He sighed and took his things the the bathroom. Once Yugi felt he was clean enough he walked out of the room and into the hall "man" he mumbled "i forgot how big his house is" as he walked he noticed several pictures of seto and mokuba an the walls; he smiled. "i wish I had a brother or sister"

"you really haven't figured what Yami thinks of you yet; have you?" a light voice filled yugi's ears.

"who's there?" he turned; no one behind him, in front of him nor on to his left and right. Yugi shook his head "i must be hearing things"

"Yami thinks of you as his family" the voice returned. Yugi stopped his puzzle started to glow "hey! Whats going on?" puppy like violet eyes closed. The puzzle stopped its glowing "Y-Yugi its really you" his eye's opened to reveal some kind of beast.

"umm..." his eyes widened as he lent down. "did you just appear from my puzzle and start to talk?"

"yeah" the beast sat down on its hind legs.

"cool" he slowly reached his hand out.

"wait...your not freaked out?" 

"nope I've always wanted a pet anyways" the beast pressed it cool noise onto the boys hand and started to sniff him. Yugi took this time to look over the beast. It look like an over grown wolf with snow white fur, Cristal blue eyes and long sharp fangs. Around its neck a black leather collar had been clipped on.

"hey" the beast stepped away "of you ever need me just call" the beast stretched it's legs and shook its head.

"whats your name?"

"i don't have one so you can name me"

"how about..." he thought for a minute "wait are you a boy or girl?"

"girl"

"Thorn?"

"well...that fine with me but you should get going that tall dude is waiting" Thorn returned to the puzzle. Yugi quickly ran down the hall and down the stairs.

"finally!" Seto growled.

"Kiaba i'm so sorry" he looked down.

"stop your apologizing and get in the car my driver,Sally, will take you home" seto shoved poor yugi out of his house.

The ride to the game shop was silent "um...Sally you wouldn't mind if I put the glass window thingy up, would you?"

sally chuckled "of course not kid" Yugi quickly pressed the button that raised the glass.

"Thorn?" he looked down at his puzzle.

"Nyah Yugi i'm tiered and hungry" she whined.

"relax i'll feed you at my house" he sighed.

"hey Yugi will you help me with something?"

"yeah anything" he yawned

"i need help getting my human body back from the shadows" she looked at him and sighed "he fell asleep...damn" she retreated to the puzzle.

While yugi slept he hadn't realized the car stopping. Sally got out "OK kid here we are..." she looked at his sleeping form "i'll get your dad to get you" she walked to the door and knocked.

"yes?" Shawn answered the door.

"your son in the back of my car could you get him?" 

"Yugi?!" his mother appeared "he hasn't been home in two days!"

"honey calm down i'll get him" Shawn made his way to yugi and with a smile he picked his only son up "thank you so much" he thanked Sally as she left.

"is he ok?" his mom brushed his bangs from his face. 

"i'm not sure i'll look at him tomorrow" he carried Yugi to his room and layed him down; gently. Before leaving the room he took on last look at the boys peaceful face and smiled "i'm glade your safe"


End file.
